Que rara es la vida de los desafortunados
by Akiro Uchiha
Summary: Que pasa si mezclas dolor, sake, olvido y... ¿un perfecto vecino? OneShot SasuHina


_**Disclaimer:**__Nada me pertenece, todo los personajes y el manga son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

_**Aclaraciones:**_

**-Diálogos**

_-"Pensamientos"_

- Narración

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**QUE RARA ES LA VIDA DE LOS DESAFORTUNADOS**_

Era una noche lluviosa, igual que su corazón. No había querido levantarse… ¿para que? Si ya no tenía ni vida ni amor, para que… si no había nada peor que encontrar a su mejor amiga con su queridísimo y amado novio, para que… si ya el daño estaba hecho. Esto se preguntaba la linda Hinata Hyūga, una hermosa joven, estudiante de la prestigiosa universidad de Tokio. Con un cuerpo muy desarrollado, de magnificas curvas, espectacular cabello negroazulado, con unos ojos tan claros como la propia luna y con cualidades magnificas, pero con algo que no podía controlar: Su Timidez.

Y por culpa de su timidez fue que su "lindo" noviecito Naruto Uzumaki, un alocado músico estudiante de letras en la misma universidad la había traicionado. Ella sabia que él tarde o temprano sedería ante algunas piernas lindas o ante aquello que ella le había negado por su propia naturaleza: SEXO. Pero nunca se imagino que fuera a ocurrir con su mejor amiga… nunca habría pensado que Sakura fuera capaz de algo de esa magnitud. Esta bien, aceptaba el hecho de que Sakura fuera más linda, más abierta y para nada tímida, pero es que una traición a una amiga… a ella: su mejor amiga, nunca pero nunca se lo hubiera imaginado.

Entonces para que levantarse si todo tu mundo estaba vuelto añicos… Un sonoro suspiro salió de los labios de la ojiplata. – **Tal vez… si con devolver el tiempo impidiera mi dolor… no tendría la menor duda en regresarlo… **- Otra vez, sintió esa punzada en corazón, quería llorar pero las lagrimas ya se le habían acabado o eso era lo que sentía. Si solamente pudiera olvidar, pero… los que olvidan son lo sacerdotes en las iglesia a la hora de confesar, los que han dicho mentiras, los que perdonan de corazón, los locos de cabeza y… los borrachos.

Instantáneamente se le vino a la cabeza la hermosa idea de tomar para olvidar. Se levanto un poco torpe de su cama, dos días en ella habían hecho un efecto contundente. Con su cara demacrada, sus ojos hinchados y una vestimenta algo más que relajada o almeno así la hacia ver ese camisón blanco y esa sudadera negra monumentalmente grandes para su cuerpo, se dirigió a su nevera. No es que fuera tomadora frecuente ni borracha alucinante, sino que siempre guardaba varias botellas de sake por si su primo llegaba a visitarla, Neji le fascinaba tomar al menos una copa de Sake después del almuerzo y la cena. Así que con el poco aliento que le quedaba saco las 2 botellas que había y se las llevo a su habitación.

Sentándose lentamente, Hinata se apoyo en sus piernas y en medio de ellas dejo las botellas con el amargo licor. Dejando una allí y con la otra en la mano se dispuso a tomar y ahogar sus penas… o a olvidar por el momento – **Salud, naruto-kun, salud –Sakura-chan, salud estúpidos, salud y que disfruten mi dolor… **- y de un tirón se paró la botella en sus labios. El líquido estaba frio pero al contacto con su garganta parecía candela viva, era como si en el trayecto quisiera quemar todos esos dolores y esas amarguras, era como si también quisiera ayudar a la peliazul en su dolor. Terminándose de un solo momento la botella se quedo mirando hacia su ventanal, quería que el efecto actuara rápido, ya no quería llorar más o por lo menos no quería llorar esa noche. Tras unos minutos solo sintió un leve mareo en su cabeza, dedujo que era por su condición depresiva, pero ignoraba abiertamente que era el primer efecto en una serie de ellos.

Sin dudarlo tomo la otra botella en mano – **Esta me tiene que servir, con dos se que el efecto surgirá **– así como la primera, entro la segunda, de golpe y sin anestesia. Ardiente y candente en su garganta pero con un alivio latente.

Hinata se acostó en su cama, mirando hacia el techo de la habitación, nada interesante surgía en su cabeza, solo quería poder dormir o caer en una muerte instantanea. Ladeó su cabeza y miro por ese ventanal tan grande que su habitación tenia, como le gustaba estar ahí cuando Naruto le decía que era lo más importante para él, como le gustaba cuando se apoyaban en él a mirar los niños jugar en el parque se asomaba por ahí. – **estúpidos recuerdos, solo quiero poder borrarte de mi mente, umm, este sake como que estaba pasado porque ni mareada me siento** - dijo mirando la botella que aun estaba en sus manos - **… mejor voy a buscar más en el supermercado del frente **– _"vivir en un lujoso edificio tiene sus ventajas… esta es una de ellas"-_ Se levanto nuevamente de su cama, pero esta vez un mareo mucho más fuerte la detuvo, bufo por lo sucedido pero aun así se dirigió a su armario para cambiarse de ropa, sabia lo demacrada que estaba pero no podía salir en tales fachas. Así que tomó un vestido color lila claro y unas sandalias blancas… no es que fuera lo mejor que tuviera, pero al menos se veía decente y aceptable para salir a la calle. Busco en su cajón dinero y su identificación, no quería que la confundieran con alguna loquita menor de edad; quiso llevarse su celular, pero para que si ya no tenía a nadie quien la pudiera llamar. Bufo de nuevo, saliendo cogió las llaves de su departamento y salió directo a saciar su sed de sake.

Una brisa helada golpeó fuertemente su rostro, estaba bastante oscuro, no había notado que era época de invierno y que estaba muy ligera, odio por un momento estar en el estado en el que se encontraba – **si no estuviera con mi cabeza perdida hubiera traído mi abrigo, bueno, ya de nada sirve quejarse, mejor me apuro** – mirando hacia ambos lados de la carretera la ojiplata se dirigió al pequeño supermercado. Entró en él y pudo sentir en su piel el tan amado calor de nuevo. Hecho un vistazo alrededor y vio que la cajera estaba totalmente embobada mirando algo. Siguiendo aquello que la cajera miraba, se encontró con un joven de contextura distinguida, alto de piel pálida, ojos negros muy profundos, cabello azabache… en una sola palabra: -"_PERFECTO"-._ Hinata se ruborizó por sus pensamientos, pero enseguida recordó porque estaba ahí, así que se dirigió al pasillo de licores. Empezó a buscar el tan anhelado líquido, pero no encontró – **definitivamente kami-sama está en mi contra… umm, Mejor le pregunto a la cajera** – y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios – **o aun estará mirando al joven, que por cierto está muy… lindo** – y otra vez apareció ese escarlata en sus mejillas. Agitó un poco su cabeza olvidándose del comentario y caminó hacia la caja. Vio que la cajera esta suspirando mirando hacia un no sé que, en un no sé donde, bueno, mejor un perfecto hombre en el supermercado – **oe!...ooee** – y agito sus manos delante de ella – **¡oeeeee! **- la joven se despertó de su estado

– **eee… disculpe señorita, es que estaba mirando las maravillas del mundo, jeje. ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?** -

-**¿Las maravillas del mundo?... umm, será que me puedes decir si encuentro sake aquí, es que fue al estante y no encontré**-

- **pues la verdad, si allí no encontró es porque nuestro pedido se agotó, pero pu… p-pu… pu** - y de un momento a otro la joven se quedó en blanco como si algo distrajera toda su atención

- **oe! Qué te pasa, ¡¡¡oye!!!!- **dijo la ojiplata con el corazón en la mano, así que cogió a la muchacha de los hombros y empezó a moverla – **que te pasa, que estás viendo… ¡Despierta!** -

**- niña, ¿no ves que la señorita te está hablando? Definitivamente la ineptitud de algunas personas sí que es extrema – **expresó una voz detrás de ella.

Hinata Simplemente atinó a quedar paralizada. Era una voz embriagante, nunca antes había escuchado alguna igual, nunca antes se había estremecido de tal forma. Ligeramente se volteó y vio a ese "perfecto" hombre de antes, pero esta vez estaba tan cerca que pudo oler su perfume, tentador y masculino…- _"¿tentador?"- _ahora si era legal, el licor si había empezado a surgir efecto.

- **Na-nani? Ahhh! Disculpe, es que… es que, ¡ES QUE VI UNA CUCARACHA! - **a veces las personas se inventan escusas realmente patéticas… por ejemplo: esta.

- **Cu-cu-cucaracha… ¡DONDE, DONDE QUITENMELA… ahhh!- **Gritó una pálida y horrorizada Hinata

- **Perfecto, una inepta y una escandalosa… que día tan "lindo"… Kuso. ¡YA! Tranquilízate no fue nada, ¿no ves que es una escusa estúpida de esta niña?- **

**- Nonono, no es una escusa y tranquila señorita que ya no hay nada- **pero un rubor y una risilla nerviosa delataba a la cajera… realmente patético.

- **uff… casí me matas de un paro cardiaco- **y Hinata inmediatamente puso sus manos en su pecho que estaba con un sube y baja a causa de la agitación**.**

**- Bueno ya que han arreglado las cosas, podría por favor registrar estas botellas de sake que tengo mucha prisa- **dijo el ojinegro dándole cuatro botellas a la cajera

- **¿Dónde consiguió esas botellas? – **Preguntó Hinata

- **Pues de las estantería, en donde más – **realmente esa situación lo estaba molestando… y mucho

- **Tomé señor, son 39.56 yenes –** largo la cajera una bolsa con las botellas. El ojinegro, dio su dinero y se dispuso a irse del lugar.

Mientras la ojiplata se debatía entre ir a otro lugar, devolverse a su apartamento frustrada o… ¿pedirle un poco al desconocido? – "_Si se niega puedo decirle que me venda una botella"_ - decidió arriesgarse, no ganaba nada, no perdía nada… bueno, perdía la oportunidad de embriagarse y olvidar… sintió de nuevo esa punzada en su corazón. Se apresuró a alcanzar al hombre, afortunadamente aun no había salido del lugar.

– **señor, señor… disculpe señor – **dijo tocando el hombro del joven, pero al momento retiro su mano. Sintió como un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo.

-**y ahora que quiere- **bufo fastidiado el hombre.

– **umm… e-etto, me preguntaba ¿será que me puede vender al menos una botella de sake?- "**_ojala y diga que si, ojala y diga que si"_-

- **Primero que todo ¿Qué le hace pensar que de buenas a primeras yo le voy a vender una botella de sake a usted? Y segundo ¿no es suficiente lo que ha bebido?, porque déjeme decirle que tiene mucho tufo.- **

**- Gomen… de verdad siento mucho esto- **ahora sí que se sentía morir. Qué vergüenza tan extrema, como había sido tan tonta y no recordar que había tomado y traía un aliento de diablos.

– **de verdad lo siento mucho, pero es que necesito ese sake… para olvidar- **lo último lo dijo en un susurro inaudible, pero que el pelinegro escucho perfectamente.

- **tu ¿olvidar?... y que quieres olvidar- **

**- ahh!... etto… etto… yo- **todos los colores se habían propagado por la cara de Hinata

- **Mejor me largo de aquí, está haciendo mucho frio y no estoy interesado en escuchar monosílabos estúpidos- **cortante, pero era la verdad. No pretendía estar un segundo más allí. Así que salió por la puerta dejando a una Hinata muerta de la vergüenza.

- "_mueve hinata ¡muévete!"_- **¡oe! ¡Espera!- **y salió corriendo detrás del hombre. Salió del lugar y nuevamente sintió ese frio que cala hasta los huesos. Vio que el hombre cruzaba la calle y se dirigía a el edificio de apartamentos exactamente donde ella vivía – "_totalmente extraño" - __**¡**_**espera por favor!- **vio que él le restaba importancia así que decidió correr tras él, total estaba en el mismo lugar donde ella vivía. – **Espera, por favor espera un momento –**Dijo, pero el pelinegro ya estaba en el ascensor. Hinata corrió hasta el mismo y por milésimas de segundos alcanzó a sostener la puerta. – **Por favor, simplemente quiero que me vendas esa botella- -"**_la necesito, solo por hoy, la necesito"- _

– **solo una pregunta niña, ¿para todo eres así de persistente?... ya te dije que si no era suficiente con lo que habías bebido- **otra más y esa niñita iba a conocer el verdadero ser que tenía por dentro.

La ojiplata se estremeció por lo que escuchó y sacando fuerzas de donde no las tenías o las pocas que había ganado con las botellas de Sake le respondió - **pues no es suficiente, necesito olvidar y sé que tomando es la única forma, así que por tercera vez, ¿me puedes vender una botella de sake?**- por primera vez en su vida había sonado desafiante, si cualquiera de su familia en especial su padre la hubiera visto seguro le darían a tomar sake en vez de agua.

El hombre se quedo congelado, como era posible que aquella niña fuera a responderle de tal forma, a él el gran Sasuke Uchiha ¿acaso no sabía quién era él? – **dime mocosa, ¿sabes quién soy yo como para que me respondas de esa forma? Por si no sabes, soy Sasuke Uchiha, dueño del mayor imperio financiero de todo Tokio – **sus ojos se veían como la sangre los cubría, era como si la rabia se estuviera apoderando de él, nadie absolutamente nadie había sido capaz de refutarle, nunca.

El color blanco era muy bonito para el tono que tenia la Hyūga en su rostro – "_Uchiha… Kamy-porque no me llevas y terminas de una vez esta vergüenza" – _**lo siento mucho Uchiha-san, pero es que de verdad necesito olvidar- **suplicante miro al Uchiha. Este nunca se había doblegado en su palabra, pero es que esa niña era algo especial, tenía algo que lo movía y mucho, además que de niña no tenía nada porque esa figura, demostraba claramente que tenia a medio mundo a sus pies – "_tal vez si la complaciera podría ganar algo más, además no pierdo nada, y por hoy necesito "relajarme" un poco" -_una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y halo a la ojiplata adentro del ascensor – **¿nani? ¡P-pero que hace! – **un escarlata se pintó en las mejillas de la chica.

– **nada, no estoy haciendo nada, solo quiero llegar rápido a mi apartamento, porque quiero que me acompañes. No te voy a vender la botella pero la puedes tomar conmigo en mi departamento – **A veces el destino nos pone circunstancias bastantes impetuosas – "_ahh! Pero que… umm, bueno, tengo que tomarlo por el lado más amable. Tendré Sake para olvidar y alguien con quien hablar y lo mejor es que estoy en mi edificio si quiero salir de su departamento… " - _se auto convenció

– **Esta bien Uchiha-san – **Sasuke solo esbozó una sonrisa de esas que solo él sabe dar aquellas Made in Uchiha. Ciertamente el destino estaba a su favor, porque una presa tan fácil y tan linda no se daba todos los días, a veces la casualidad daba miedo.

Llegaron al piso 7, extrañamente el mismo piso donde Hinata vivía, y más extraño aun es que ¡FUERA VECINO DE ELLA! Como podía ser tan despistada que ni sabia que vivía al lado del gran y codiciado Sasuke Uchiha. A veces nuestras vidas giran en un mundo de falso color y falsos amores, seguro por estar tan ocupada con su "perfecta" vida olvidó lo importante: vivir en la realidad. Pero entonces, ¿hace cuanto tiempo vivía él ahí?, si por más despistada que fuera, en algún momento tenía que haberse encontrado con él.

–"_tal vez si preguntará no estuviera haciéndome todas ideas en mi cabeza"- _**etto, Uchiha-san ¿hace cuanto vive usted aquí? – **preguntó mientras el ojinegro abría la puerta de su departamento

– **¿y para que quieres saberlo? – **Formuló mientras indicaba que siguiera

– **es que… es que yo vivo en el departamento de al lado y… la verdad… nunca antes lo había visto - **a veces deseaba que ese rubor en las mejillas no delatarán su nerviosismo ni vergüenza

- **¿nani? ¿Vives aquí al lado?... oye ¿Cómo te llamas?- **extraño… sumamente extraño. Que él supiera, ese edificio era el mejor de todo Tokio y solo personas con un buen estrato social o con mucho dinero podían adquirir un departamento ahí.

– **Hi-Hinata Hyūga- **respondió dejando caer su cuerpo en un mueble de piel negro, muy bonito para ser precisa. Entre su conversación habían entrado al hogar del Uchiha. Podía decirse que el hombre tenía un gusto verdaderamente exquisito, porque todo tenía un aspecto verdaderamente espectacular. Muebles en cuero negros, chimenea natural, todo alfombrado, con luces tenues y maravillosa vista. Realmente el lugar era igual a su dueño.

- **¿Hyūga? Acaso eres familiar de Hiashi Hyūga el dueño de los grandes casinos de la ciudad –**

Hinata abrió sus ojos como platos, ¿tan famoso era su padre?- **ee… pues, la verdad, él es… mi padre- **

No podía ser verdad lo que sus oídos habían escuchado ¿esa hermosura era la heredera de ese gran imperio?... interesante las vueltas del destino –"_realmente interesante" – _**umm, así que usted es la primogénita de Hiashi Hyūga. Me parece muy extraño. Y de casualidad Hinata-san ¿no se encuentra usted comprometida? Lo digo por su edad o al menos por la que aparenta tener- **Hinata se sonrojo abruptamente, pero de nuevo esa molesta y caótica punzada apareció en su corazón. Se suponía que Naruto algún día pediría formalmente la mano de la Hyūga en sociedad y que serían la pareja más feliz del mundo… pero que equivocada estaba al pensar eso. Sasuke notó el cambio repentino en la ojiplata, pero lo que más le interesaba era lo delicada y serena que podía ser. ¿Qué cosa podría estar amargando su corazón como para querer olvidar con sake?, porque se veía que ella no era de esas tomadoras frecuentes ni mucho menos adicta al alcohol –** oe! Y… porque quieres tomar, dime ¿Qué quieres olvidar?- **lo había dicho sentándose en otro mueble frente a la Hyūga.

Hinata alzó su mirada, inmediatamente todos los recuerdo vinieron a ella, y una oleada de dolor la opacó por completo –** la verdad, no quiero olvidar algo… quiero olvidar a… alguien- **En sus ojos yacían dos pequeñas gotas y su nariz estaba empezando a enrojecer. Intentaba por todos los medios no llorar, pero era imposible. Creía que en dos días sus lágrimas se habían acabado, pero el sentimiento era tan doloroso que volvía a sucumbir su alma y pensamientos. – "_tal ves si cuento algo podré aliviar un poco mi dolor, además Uchiha-san esta en todo el derecho en saber porque quiero tomar sake… y más si es el que invita… ¿invita? Bueno, estoy en su departamento, no pagué ni una botella de sake y todo es gratis… pues teóricamente es una invitación"- _**quiero olvidar a… Naruto-kun- **está bien, lo había dicho. Una lágrima traicionera bajó por su mejilla. Alzó su mirada al pelinegro y dejo ver su dolor a través de sus cristalinos ojos.

– **así que es por alguien por quien bebes, completamente interesante ¿y qué te hizo como pretenderlo olvidar?- **dijo sasuke mientras servía dos copas de sake y le entregaba una a ella

– **arigato, umm… etto, yo… bueno, es que él era mi novio y me engañó… con mi mejor amiga- **terminando de hablar y tomándose por completo el trago que le había dado el pelinegro.

**- umm… una decepción amorosa – **nunca antes se había tomado tanta libertad y confianza como para preguntar tantas cosas a un desconocido. Pero es que esta joven era diferente, además tenía que tratarla bien, al fin y al cabo era su vecina.

**- si… una decepción amorosa, y una traición por la espalda- **de golpe Hinata se paró de su lugar, tomó la botella de sake que había puesto sasuke en la mesa y sin miedo se la bebió completamente.

Sasuke se quedo de piedra. La niña (no tan niña) hablaba en serio… muy enserio. – **oe! Si sigues bebiendo de esa forma vas a terminar en el suelo inconsciente, además hay que ahorrar, solo nos quedan 3 botellas más y no quiero terminar sobrio mientras tú te encuentras en un estado alcohólico de inconsciencia – "**_también por que quiero que estés consciente cuando te tenga en mis brazos"- _

**-lo siento… pero es que con esta es mi tercera botella y ni cosquillas siento, estoy empezando a creer que el alcohol no me hace efecto- **de pronto sintió ese mareo extraño pero esta vez fue como si encendiera algo dentro de ella, como si la timidez se hubiera ido. Se sentía capaz de todo. Así que caminó hacia el pelinegro y se sentó a su lado. El atónito solo se limitó a seguirla con la mirada. Se sorprendió mucho cuando la ojiplata se sentó a su lado. Ella se empezó a reír, aunque un carmesí se empezó a instalarse en sus mejillas, se veía adorable y –_"… tentadora, tal vez demasiado tentadora". –_** pero parece que ya esta empezando hacerle efecto- **cuando el Uchiha se quería ver seductor lo lograba sin mucho esfuerzo, y sin duda alguna esta era una de esas ocasiones.

- **jeje… no creo, es más me siento más ligera que nunca. Mire que puedo poner mi mano en mi nariz y alzar un pie- **dijo mientras "intentaba" realizar la maniobra, pero cálculo mal sus pasos además del licor en la sangre que de verdad la estaba afectando no ayudó mucho porque en vez de quedar de pie con una mano en su nariz y una pierna arriba cayó a los brazos de Sasuke. Hinata alzó su mirada encantándose con las oscuras pupilas del pelinegro. No sabía que hacer, no sabia como actuar todo parecía tan confuso, tan irreal, pero a la vez tan tangible y tan _– "excitante"- _se dio un golpe mental, pero de nuevo se perdió en las orbes oscuras del pelinegro. Aprovechando la oportunidad, sasuke fue acercando su cara, mirando ese carmesí intenso que había adquirido el rostro de la Hyūga y lentamente dirigió sus labios a los de ella hasta sellarlos. Hinata le miraba con los ojos desorbitados, mas su cuerpo no le respondía, no sabía si era por efecto del momento o porque realmente quería que eso pasara, no quería pensar así que solo se rindió a los deseos de Sasuke. Mientras el pelinegro se hacía cada vez más camino a través de sus temblorosos labios los fue delineando con la punta de su lengua. Todo parecía haberse quedado suspendido, en un segundo plano de su existencia, solo dominada por él. Lo que estaba sintiendo, era algo tan increíble, fantástico y maravilloso que no era capaz de mover ni un dedo. Nunca antes se había sentido así, ni siquiera con Naruto. De pronto sintió como la lengua de sasuke se enredaba con la de ella, era un juego en el que los dos músculos querían perderse. Simplemente le robaba el aliento y la llevaba a límites desconocidos para ella. Algo nuevo empezó a arderle dentro de su cuerpo, era como una llama que empezaba a extenderse por todo su ser. Deliberadamente el pelinegro atrapó con sus dientes el labio inferior de Hinata. La Hyūga no pudo evitar que un gemido saliera de sus labios, lo que provocó una sonrisa por parte de sasuke.

De repente abrió los ojos como platos, se liberó como pudo del agarre del pelinegro, no podía dejar que esa situación se le saliera de las manos, o terminaría hacer algo que no quería – "_… bueno, puede ser que si quiera… pero no debería"- _**-gomen… e-esto, no va a suceder de nuevo… de verdad discúlpeme- **y rápidamente se levantó dejando a un sasuke un poco divertido. Intento abrir la puerta del departamento, pero una mano en su cintura la detuvo. No sabia que el pelinegro fuera tan rápido, al decir verdad no sabia nada de él, solo que la había puesto como nunca ningún hombre (Siendo Naruto el único) la había puesto en su vida.

Deliberadamente el Uchiha llevó sus labios hasta el oído de la ojiplata –** quiero que suceda de nuevo… quiero tenerte- **terminó de decirle jugando con el lóbulo de la oreja en sus dientes. Hinata sintió como una descarga pasaba rápidamente desde su oreja y se desplazaba por toda su columna vertebral. Aquello si que la había desarmado. **– yo… ahhh!- **ahora si no había vuelta de hoja, no había ni timidez, ni recuerdo alguno de Naruto, ni una Sakura roba novios. Solamente quería apagar "eso" que se estaba prendiendo en su interior… eso que sasuke había prendido en ella. El gemido de la ojiluna detono todo su ser, nunca antes se había contagiado tan rápido de todas las sensaciones carnales que producía estar con una mujer, pero es que esa chiquilla tenia algo muy especial. Le parecía tan excitante ese carmesí en sus mejillas, ese cuerpo tan inminente y esa timidez que aunque intentaba borrar con sake la tenia tan latente en su piel.

Sasuke movió deliberadamente su mano deslizándola por toda la espalda Hinata, mientras que su boca se había deslizado hacia el cuello de la ojiplata y se dedicaba a morderlo juguetonamente provocando que suaves suspiros escaparan de la boca femenina. Hinata sentía que algo se extendía más y más, hasta el punto de sentir una tensión anudarse en su vientre.

Su respiración si hizo más agitada y la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentó en extremo.-** ahh!... es-espere… ahh!, onegai… yo…- **y de sopetón sasuke la giró hacia él. Le sorprendió encontrarse con los ojos apretados de hinata, su boca entre abierta y su mejillas realmente rosadas, era como si quisiera contenerse de algo, como si fuera una – "_virgen"- _

Sasuke se detuvo por un momento, y reviso de nuevo el cuerpo que tenía en sus manos: hinata temblaba ligeramente, su respiración era entrecortada, sus manos estaban en su pecho, como intentando calmar ese sube y baja de su respiración… parecía como si peleara con ella misma.

Así que hizo lo que nunca antes se imaginaría, tomo a hinata de los hombros y muy suavemente la atrajo hacia él: la abrazó…

Hinata abrió sus ojos como platos, no se imaginaba esa reacción del moreno, ¿Cómo era posible que hacia dos minutos estuviera a punto de "comérsela viva" y ahora estaba abrazada por él sin ningún tipo de maldad ni seducción? La voz ronca del pelinegro la saco de sus pensamientos **–se por experiencia que el licor no es la mejor forma de olvidar… y también se que el sexo deliberado solo da paz en el momento, pero ¿estas segura que quieres estar conmigo?... se que eres virgen-**

_-na-nani?... ¿c-como se había dado cuenta?...- _bajó su mirada, intentándola tapar con su flequillo, pero el moreno no la dejó e instintivamente dirigió su mano al mentón de la ojiluna obligándola a mirarlo. Ella respiro hondo una, dos y tres veces **– Uchiha-san… si… soy virgen- **él intentó decirle algo pero ella lo cayó **– demo… nunca antes m-me había sentido… así- **El alcohol si que había hecho efecto, porque Hinata por fin había soltado realmente lo que su corazón y cabeza sentían, era confirmado: no debía tomar agua sino sake.

Entonces algo corrió por la mente del pelinegro ¿Por qué no darle a la chiquilla lo que nunca ha tenido? Y más si se lo da él… - _"el gran Sasuke Uchiha"-_

Si que era especial aquella chiquilla, porque tantas molestias ni con vírgenes, ni con "zorras", ni con ninguna otra se había tomado. _–"es verdad lo que dicen, entre más edad más blando te vuelves"- _

La atrajo hacia a él lentamente, como queriendo saborear el momento. Hinata solo tenía ese sonrojo en sus mejillas y su boca ligeramente abierta, era como si el aire de un momento a otro se le fuera a acabar.

Sasuke delineo con sus dedos la nívea cara de Hinata, pasando por su frente, bajando por su nariz y terminando en sus labios… era realmente suave al tacto, como si de espuma se tratara, como si se fuera a desvanecer. Y así muy lentamente fue acercando sus labios, mirando cada reacción de la ojiplata. Ella solo cerró sus ojos y sintió como el pelinegro unía nuevamente sus labios con los de ella. Sintió como algo en ella detonó de nuevo, ese calor se extendió desde su corazón hasta su vientre. Lentamente se separaron y con una mirada cargada de deseo el Uchiha habló: - **al principio, sentirás como si no estuvieras en la tierra, como si te encerraran en una burbuja – **de nuevo delineo sus labios con sus dedos y los beso – **luego sentirás que tu corazón se quiere salir y un poco de vergüenza Te invadirá… pero es totalmente normal- **lentamente bajó su mano por el cuello de Hinata, llegando a su clavícula.

**-después sentirás un pequeño dolor pero será la puerta hacia la gloria- **bajando toco su pecho y lo apretó ligeramente. Un pequeño jadeo salió de los labios de la ojiplata, cerrando los ojos y abriendo más su boca. **– Hasta que al final, tocarás las estrellas con tus propias manos, sentirás la felicidad completa y bajarás en una nube hacia mí – **y como si de agua se tratara bajo de nuevo a los labios de la chica para saciar su sed.

Ancló sus manos en las caderas de Hinata mientras ella subió las suyas al cuello de él, sentía perderse, sentía - "_como si no estuvieras en la tierra"- _las palabras del pelinegro retronaron en su mente, pero todo pensamiento fue borrado cuando sintió las manos de sasuke en su trasero no pudo resistir soltar un gemido al estar bajo tan intensa caricia del pelinegro. Por su parte el sasuke nunca se había sentido tan excitado, tan provocado por un cuerpo en su vida, bajó la mano sobre el vestido hasta que éste terminaba y la volvió a subir, esta vez por debajo, apreciando la tersa y apetecible piel que lo llamaba a gritos. Ella solo pudo aferrarse más a su cuello intentando calmar todas esas sensaciones nuevas y placenteras. Se separaron un poco mientras el pelinegro sacaba su vestido, nunca antes había visto tanta hermosura en un mismo cuerpo, y si lo decía él era porque esa mujer parecía una diosa. El Uchiha se había acostado con medio Tokio y con una chica en especial llamada Karin, pero es que en su vida se había topado con tan magnifica presencia, Kamysama de verdad debía quererlo mucho regalos como estos no los tenían personas como él.

Hinata tenía ese color permanente en su cara, pero todo se esfumo cuando el pelinegro se apoderó de nueva cuenta en su cuello como queriendo perderse entre su cuello y clavícula. Sus manos temblaban porque algo dentro de ella le decía que lo tocara, pero no sabía como hacerlo, el pelinegro pareció adivinar el pensamiento de la ojiplata así que se separó de ella y la contempló una vez más. Aquella chiquilla se merecía algo que siempre pudiera recordar, así que la cogió de la mano y empezando a caminar lentamente la adentro hacia su habitación. La Hyūga iba como si de un trance se tratara, todo era tan extraño, placentero, excitante y lujurioso, de pronto sintió como era llevada y acostada en un lugar muy blando en medio de la habitación, dedujo que era la cama del pelinegro. Nunca había estado en la cama de otro hombre que no fuera su primo hermano Nejí porque ni en la de Naruto había estado, siempre que terminaban en alguna posición comprometedora era en su departamento, pero nunca en el de él, además siempre terminaban mirando hacia el techo, él con una cara de pocos amigos y ella con una vergüenza inmutable.

El pelinegro nunca antes había dejado entrar a una chica en su habitación y menos a una con la cual solo quería diversión, es más, tenía otro lugar entro del mismo departamento destinado para el propósito. Suavemente se inclinó sobre Hinata y por un momento se dejo perder un sus claros ojos nublados por el deseo que estaba naciendo en el interior de ella, decidió entonces que no había paso atrás, hoy por primera vez en su vida se entregaría completo. Bajó su mirada a los labios de Hinata y los tomo como alma posesa, ella se movía y removía en el lecho, así que se aventuró a tocarlo. Posó su delgadas manos en el pecho del ojinegro, aun temblaban pero debía seguir, bajo sus manos hasta el primer botón de la camisa, torpe y lentamente se fue abriendo paso al pecho de sasuke.

Él aun perdido en ese beso embrujado, no se dio cuenta cuando hinata desabotono su camisa, solo sintió una corriente dese su pecho hasta sus partes nobles cuando apreció la delicada mano de hinata delineando sus músculos, era como el toque de la brisa, sube y sedosa, un gemido ronco salió de sus labios, virgen y todo pero lo volvía loco.

Como pudo quitó su camisa y siguió perdiéndose en ese hermoso cuerpo, lentamente tomo uno de los tirantes del sostén y lo bajo, dejando al descubierto algo en el hombro de Hinata, una sensación extraña lleno su mente, y dejó hacer lo que quería. Llevo sus labios al hombro y empezó a besarlo. La ojiluna estaba tan perdida en el placer que no se dio cuenta cuando el uchiha besaba su hombro, de repente sintió como él empezaba a succionar sobre su piel –**ahh! No… no haga eso Uchiha-san…ahh!-** el contacto era suave en un principio comenzó a fortalecerse gradualmente, tanto que ella comenzó a sentir dolor, pero también placer, si, era placentero, se sentía muy bien.

La piel de esa niña era realmente adictiva, era como dulce o chocolate al paladar (y eso que a él no le gustaba lo dulce). Cuando terminó dirigió la mirada al hombro de la ojiplata, una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios al mirar el rojo que había quedado en el lugar – "_al menos cuando se mire en el espejo podrá recordarme"- _Las manos de sasuke se dirigieron a la espalda de Hinata para zafar el broche del sostén, y con un leve movimiento logró su cometido, ahora los hermosos pechos de Hinata se encontraban desnudos ante su mirada, ella no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzada – "_un poco de vergüenza te invadirá"- _pero las suaves manos de sauske cubriendo sus senos la alejaron de todo pensamiento. El pelinegro comenzó a mover lentamente sus manos provocando que gemidos salieran de la garganta de Hinata. Se podía sentir como la temperatura del lugar iba en aumento. Sasuke retiro las manos mientras acercaba su rostro hacia los satinados pechos de Hinata, esta al momento de sentir los labios del ojinegro no pudo evitar gemir y arquearse un poco, el placer que estaba experimentando era abrumador, al sentir la lengua de sasuke jugueteando con sus pezones los gritos fueron en aumento –**ahh!...o-onegai- **

El pelinegro dejo e juguetear con sus senos y dejando una senda de besos húmedos bajó, pasando por el ombligo de la ojiluna y anclándose en su vientre alzó un poco la mirada encontrándose con una vista fenomenal: se veía realmente hermosa, podía observar claramente como todo el cuerpo de la chica perlaba en sudor y la poca luz que se colaba en la habitación de la chimenea la hacía ver realmente angelical. Siguió su camino, llegando a la hermosa cueva de la ojiplata. Hinata abrió sus ojos de golpe, se negaba a pensar lo que estaba a punto de suceder pero los volvió a cerrar cuando sintió como la boca de sasuke se apoderaba de su intimidad. Las manos de él sujetaban las piernas, hinata pensó en todas las veces que sasuke debía haber hecho esto porque parecía conocer toda su intimidad de memoria, puesto que no había segundo que no provocara más placer el sentir su lengua jugar en ese lugar, sus labios succionar, su mano jugar con su clítoris, todo era tan fantástico que la dejaba sin aire, sentía como algo estaba a punto de estallar, como si quisiera alcanzar algo, como si – "_tocarás las estrellas con tus propias manos"- _apretó sus ojos y aferro sus manos con fuerza a las sabanas, Mientras el pelinegro se saciaba de esa hermosa niña, se dio cuenta lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, así que se separó bruscamente, hinata abrió sus ojos y una mueca de disgusto se dibujo en sus jadeantes labios. Sasuke solo le dedicó una descarada sonrisa – **si hubiera seguido… no habrías conocido la mejor parte – **

**-n-¿nani?- **como que "mejor parte", es que ¿habría algo más grandioso que eso que estaba sintiendo?, pero de nuevo fue interrumpida por los deseosos besos que el pelinegro le brindaba por todo el cuerpo, y era que mordía, succionaba y tiraba como si la vida dependiera de ello, y para la Hyūga no había mejor placer que sentirse así. De repente una idea loca viajó por la mente de Hinata, y… que tal si le devolvía un poco el "favor" que el Uchiha le estaba proporcionando, así que muy lentamente abrazó al pelinegro, pasó sus manos por la espalda de este como si roce de alegría se tratara, Sasuke inmediatamente gruño por la sensación tan placentera que le brindaba, y quedamente se dejó llevar por el sentimiento.

Hinata se giró quedando encima de él. Para sasuke todo esto era un poco nuevo, aceptaba el hecho de haber tenido mejores "faenas" pero es que nunca se había sentido tan querido y tan a gusto con una persona, era como si –** "**_no estuvieras en la tierra"- …_un golpe mental, había sido controlado por sus propias palabras y es que cuando dices algo, estas cosas suelen tener poder.

La pequeña vocecilla de la peliazulada lo despertó de su trance –** e…etto, Sasuke-san, yo… ano… puedo…¿tocar?- **unas cuantas palabras y parecía un semáforo, pero es que había que comprenderla no era para nada fácil decirle a alguien que estas loca por tocarlo y hacerlo sentir de vuelta todo lo que ella había sentido… y seguía sintiendo.

Realmente cautivadora, no podía entender cuantas cosas guardaba esa niña. La haló un poco hacia él y muy lentamente la besó delineando de nuevo sus lindos labios, dibujó una nueva sendera por su mandíbula y se dirigió a su oído – **Chiquilla, puedes hacer todo lo que te guste- **y mordió el lóbulo de la oreja.

Un jadeo por parte de la Hyūga y un calor en su vientre extendiéndose por todo su ser, le hablaron y decidida se dirigió a el cuello del pelinegro, delineando con su lengua todo el sendero, pasando por su clavícula y anclándose en su pecho. Empezó a besar y succionar como él antes había hecho en ella, mientras que en el Uchiha solo daba sonidos guturales. Hinata dejó por un rato su tarea y siguió su camino hasta llegar a rozar con el potente miembro del pelinegro, se turbo un poco pero debía seguir, así que con cautelaenvolvió la erección de Sasuke, y la apretó suavemente, quería ver la reacción del Uchiha así que subió un poco su rostro y se sorprendió de ver como sasuke cerraba sus ojos y gemía roncamente, hinata se aventuró a dar el siguiente paso, tomo el miembro en sus manos y lentamente encerró con su boca la erección del pelinegro, sintió como se estremecía el cuerpo de Sasuke, se acordó que el había movido su lengua en su intimidad así que empezó a mover su boca mientras daba pequeños lametones.

Sasuke sentía como se le escapaba el control de las manos, pero es que era tan fácil dejarse llevar por esa pequeña Diosa, así que un poco brusco pero necesario se alejó de la boca de ella, no quería que la diversión se acabara tan pronto.

Hinata se entristeció un poco ¿tan mal lo estaba haciendo?, sasuke se dio cuenta de su reacción y la tomo por su cuello y de nueva cuenta la besó pero esta vez lujuriosa y apasionadamente

-**mi niña… eres realmente espectacular- **y de nuevo ese escarlata en sus mejillas. Sasuke se enterneció por la escena la beso otra vez y con mucho cuidado la apoyo en su cama, sabia lo que ahora vendría. Lentamente se fue posicionando entre sus piernas mientras masajeaba con su una de sus manos un pecho de ella y con otra preparaba la intimidad de la Hyūga, cuando sus intimidades se encontraron Hinata sintió como si un rayo recorriera todo su cuerpo y gimió, el pelinegro empezó de deslizarse dentro de ella. Hinata sentía como algo la quemaba y un pichazo de dolor le recorrió toda la columna, era como si la estuvieran partiendo –"_sentirás un pequeño dolor pero será la puerta hacia la gloria"- _Sasuke sintió como el cuerpo de la ojiplata se tenso, así que paro en su intromisión dejando que hinata se acostumbrara a tenerlo dentro de ella, aunque esa tarea se le estaba volvió un poco difícil porque esa muñeca era tan estrecha y cálida que quería arremeter una y otra vez. La ojiplata, respiraba profundo y no era porque esta aun tensa del dolor, sino porque un placer gigantesco se estaba apoderando de ella, intento mover un poco sus caderas y sintió un infinito roce recorrerle completa, era una sensación realmente placentera e indescriptile.

El Uchiha sintió el movimiento y la reacción de Hinata y se orgulleció al pensar que solo él en ese momento podría saciarse con tal magnifica imagen, así que empezó un vaivén primero controlado y luego frenético. Ella quería sentir "eso" que tanto anhelaba y él porque nunca se había sentido tan pleno y tan lleno de infinidad de sentimiento.

Hinata creyó morir cuando una ola de placer la invadió, sus senos se agitaron y sus caderas se adhiriendo a Sasuke, y el sentía como estaba llegando a la cúspide con ella, y de pronto sintieron como todo ese sentimiento estallaban el ellos, llegando juntos a una pequeña muerte, a eso que en el placer llaman:… orgasmo… –"_tocarás las estrellas con tus propias manos"-_

Jadeantes se miraron uno al otro y hinata se acordó de las palabras de el pelinegro, así que las pronunció – **s-sentirás la felicidad completa y b-bajarás en una nube hacia mí…- **terminando con una sonrisa en sus labios. Sasuke salió de ella lentamente y le regalo una sonrisa, había sido realmente mágico el encuentro con esa chiquilla. La atrajó hacia él y en un posesivo abrazo la ancló en su pecho –** espero que te hallas olvidado tu dolor…- **y suspirando hondo dejó caerse en los brazos de Morfeo. Hinata de golpe recordó todo, el porque estaba ahí, el causante de todo… una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios –_"al fin de cuentas termine olvidándome de mi dolor por ti… naruto… que seas feliz"- _y siguiendo los pasos del pelinegro se dejo invadir por el sueño.

Unos rayos se escapaban por las cortinas de la habitación, sentía como si estuviera abrazando una nube, se sentía realmente cálido y –**rico…-**lentamente abrió sus blanquecinos ojos y se dio cuenta de la "nube" que estaba abrazando. Todos los colores subieron a su cara y todas las imágenes de la noche anterior se filtraron en su mente. Nunca hubiera imaginado terminar en esa situación, mucho menos con su vecino y menos aun con Sasuke Uchiha. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, y una felicidad inundó su cuerpo, no sabia por que pero le valia cacho lo que pensaran Naruto y Sakura, le valia lo que pensara el mundo… porque hoy ella era alguien nuevo, porque hoy era el día de ser feliz. Con ese pensamiento salió cuidadosamente de la cama del pelinegro, no quería despertarlo… además se veía sumamente tierno de esa forma tan relajada.

Salió de la habitación con su ropa interior en las manos, busco con la mirada donde había quedado el vestido y se dio cuenta que estaba cerca de la puerta del departamento. Rápidamente se colocó toda su ropa y muy cautelosamente salió del departamento del Uchiha.

**-se siente un poco extraño, pero estoy realmente feliz y aun no entiendo porque- **se dirigió a su departamento, agradecía mentalmente que el vestido tuviera un bolsillo donde guardar las llaves y su dinero, porque sino fuera así estuviera como loca buscando en el departamento del Uchiha, de nuevo los colores a su rostro y una risilla se escaparon de la ojiplata.

Se acostó en su cama mirando había el techo, todas las imágenes estaban frescas en su mente, que no recordaba que - **¡ES LUNES! Y TENGO MI PRIMERA CLASE DE MERCADEOOOO-**corriendo se metió en la ducha, se cambio con un vestido muy lindo pero abrigado (por la época), comió una tostada, tomo su mochila, libros y se dirigió a el parqueadero del edificio. Salió de ahí un poco apresurada, las clases comenzaban a las 8:30 a.m. y eran las -**¡8:20! Por kamy!!!- **en esos momentos agradecía el regalo de su padre, un automóvil un poco ostentoso pero que corría más que diez jaguares.

Parqueo como pudo, cogió sus cosas y salió corriendo al salón, subió las escaleras de dos en dos, y repentinamente abrió la puerta del salón. Su corazón se detuvo al instante, Todos los ojos se posaron en ella, pero ella tenia sus ojos posados en el nuevo sensei de mercadeo.

-**Hump… señorita, ¿podría hacernos el favor de sentarse?, no queremos que retrase nuestra explicación, o prefiere que sus compañeros se queden dos horas más por su impuntualidad-**

**- … e-etto… yo- **no podía articular palabra alguna

- **esta bien señorita, será usted la que se quedará dos horas más por llegar tarde y por interrumpir-**

**- …- **nada salía de su boca, pero como podría pensar y hablar si enfrente de ella se encontraba el hombre con el que había pasado la noche… se encontraba frente a Sasuke Uchiha.

- **siga, siéntese y por favor que no se vuelva a repetir- **y solo una mirada gélida le brindó a la ojiplata.

-**h-hai- **tontamente se dirigió al último de los puestos, no se dio cuenta como los ojos de sus compañeros la acusaban, ni como Naruto y Sakura estaba muy cerca, ni cuando el timbre de cambio resonó en el salón. Solamente despertó cuando la voz del pelinegro se escucho.

-** no olviden estudiar, y para la próxima vez quiero que el señor Uzumaki y la señorita Haruno dejen el amor para después de clases… y señorita ****Hyūga, por favor venga hacia mí-**

Salió de su tontera temporal y se dirigió donde el pelinegro. No noto el bufido de naruto hacia el Uchiha, ni noto cuando todos habían salido del salón, mucho menos cuando el pelinegro cerró la puerta, solamente se dio cuenta de todo cuando estaba presa por los labios de Sasuke entre la pared y él.

-**no pensé encontrarme contigo aquí… definitivamente, que raro es el destino- **otro beso cargado de sentimiento invadió el salón.

-**…ano, ¿ahora eres mi sensei?, y yo q-que pensé que solo serias m-mi vecino- **

- **seré tu sensei… en todos los campos-**

Una sonrisa y un gemido, solo se dejo escuchar en el aula… y bueno, solo ellos sabes que pasó dentro del salón. Y es que es tan rara la vida de los desafortunados, que comienzan con lluvia y terminan soleados, que comienzan con dolor y terminan aventurados… definitivamente

_QUE RARA LA VIDA DE LOS DESAFORTUNADOS_

* * *

_¡¡¡¡Hola gente!!!!_

_No pense que escribir un lemon fuera tan pero tan dificil, espero que al menos sea desente... Me disculpo de antemano por los errores cometidos y ¡POR FAVOR! diganme todo aspecto a mejorar, se que las criticas ayudan a construir buenos escritores. No los molesto más... asi que_

_Matta-ne_


End file.
